1: Thorns Among Roses: Keikyoku Naka Bara
by Kizuna Etsuraku Anmari Hoka
Summary: One fine day Kurama and his frineds are attacked by a couple of ainoko's. The two rogue ainoko's that could change the groups live forever especially for Kurama. This is an amaligamation of several different animes and a lot of original characters.
1. Chapter 1: Familiar Stranger

Chapter 1: Shitashii Shiranai Hito

**Chapter 1: Shitashii Shiranai Hito**

Kurama looked out the window and then glanced at Hiei curiously. "Hiei, don't you think it odd for it to be this quiet?" Hiei turned to Kurama, the usual serious expression across his face.

"So you noticed it, too." Yusuke had just awoken and had heard their conversation. He had noticed it. Seven auras were heading towards their humble abode. But two of the auras were different; they felt slightly human. Yusuke started to walk down the stairs towards the living room. He smirked slightly when he saw Hiei, katana at the ready and Kurama, with a small rosebud in hand. But something strange caught Yusuke's eye. Kurama looked as if in deep thought as he fiddled with one of the leaves on the rosebud. "So, I guess we're all ready to kick some demon ass," Yusuke said with a smile as he finished walking down the stairs. Kurama looked up from the leaf he was carelessly playing with and looked at Yusuke still as if in deep thought.

"Yes, we are quite content with fighting these demons, but there's just one problem." Kurama said. "Yusuke, you sensed it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I sensed it alright the auras of two humans, but not quite human," Yusuke replied firing up his battle aura.

"They're getting closer," Hiei said calmly, now in fighting stance. The room was now very tense with silence. As the front door broke open, Hiei was gone in a flash and already head to head with one of the demons.

"Kurama, you take the two human ones!" yelled Yusuke over all the fighting.

Kurama just simply nodded in reply and focused on the two human auras. 'But something about one of the auras in particular bothers me,' he thought. 'It's strangely familiar.' While he was thinking, the human's scent had changed to a calm demonic aura, but it was still mixed with the smell of human. 'An ainoko?' Kurama questioned. He was now running outside towards the forest when he was stopped by one of the ainokos. She was a cat demon and she was slender, about 5'8". She had long black hair and piercing orange eyes. She glared at him viciously, and then started to attack.

"Stay away from her!" she hissed as she tried to claw him.

"Stay away from who?" Kurama asked as he parried the cat demon's attacks. He then saw an opening and used his rose whip to knock the cat demon out. She hit the ground unconscious and a black cloud engulfed her.

When the cloud cleared Kurama was staring at a human girl with pale skin; she had long black hair with red streaks, and on the left side of her face there was a very long piece of hair that covered her eye. "I wonder why she attacked me the way she did?" he said to himself. "And stay away from who?" her words nagged at him, as did the strangely familiar aura up ahead. He picked up the unconscious girl and carried her piggyback style, then started a sprint towards the strange aura. As he felt quite close to the aura, it vanished. 'What the?' Kurama thought. 'It's gone?' But just as this thought passed through his mind the aura reappeared, but now it was inside the house. He began running back to the house as he felt Hiei's battle aura rise.

When he got inside, he saw Hiei, his fist flaming, ready to deal the finishing blow on what appeared to be a young fox demon. Kurama's eyes widened as he saw Hiei start in for the kill. "Hiei, no!" Kurama screamed as he gently dropped the girl he was carrying and ran towards Hiei. Kurama quickly grabbed Hiei, as his punch was about to connect and held him back.

"Kurama, are you insane?! She tried to kill me!" Hiei growled as he glared at the young fox demon before him. "Let me go!" Hiei said.

"I'll take care of the fox Hiei. You go see to that girl over by the door." Kurama let Hiei go and Hiei just glared at Kurama as he picked up his katana and sheathed it then walked over towards the girl Kurama had carefully dropped by the door.

Kurama looked at the young fox demon before him, confused. He didn't know why he had stopped Hiei from killing her, but for some reason he felt compelled to fight her himself. His thoughts were cut short as the fox demon got up and threw a blue fire bolt at him. 'She's a fire demon?' Kurama thought as he dodged once and then again as she threw another one. Questions started racing through his mind as he fought the young fox. 'She seems so familiar,' he thought briefly, as he parried yet another fire bolt. He released his rose whip and as he ran, he tripped her and then used his whip to bind her.

She was now on the floor tangled in his whip, struggling in earnest to get free, thorns gashing her, tearing her skin and clothes apart. Kurama just looked at her a little amused. "You can struggle all you want it will just get tighter," he said with a slight smile.

"Anata Bakayaro!" the fox screamed.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked as he got lost in her golden eyes, which were now fluctuating between the colors red and green.

"Why do you want to know?" she said smugly giving up her struggle.

"You seem familiar." Kurama said still in a daze.

"Look, pretty boy, I'll tell you who I am if you let me go," she said with an evil grin. Kurama snapped out of his daze as he felt maliciousness in the girl's aura.

'She's going to attack me if I let her go. Fine, I'll play her game,' he thought to himself as he released her from the bonds.

Right as she was free, she was gone in a flash and was behind Kurama in an instant, ready to snap his neck, or so she thought. As she went in to grab it, he quickly turned around grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, then hit the back of her head with his free elbow, knocking her out. She started to fall, but he quickly grabbed her. As she lay unconscious in his arms, a purple smoke surrounded her and as it cleared, there lay a human girl.

She looked about 16 with long, wavy, reddish-brown hair and pale skin. He just looked at her curiously. 'Who is she?' he thought.

"This place sure is a mess, eh Kurama?" Yusuke said as he came downstairs. Kurama looked around the room and noticed that the girl from earlier and Hiei were both gone. There was nothing there besides some lowlife demon corpses. He looked back up at Yusuke.

"Where's the girl?" Kurama asked.

"She's upstairs with Hiei, he's tending to her wound. He's not happy about it, either; he keeps muttering something about 'stupid fox' this and that. Heh" Yusuke replied with a grin.

"Wound?" Kurama said a little surprised.

"Yeah, she had a gash on her back…" Yusuke trailed off, as he looked in Kurama's arms to see the girl. "Hey, Kurama, who's the babe?"

"The fox demon I was fighting just moments ago; turns out she's part Ningen." Kurama said in reply. He looked down at the girl and looked back at Yusuke. "Yusuke, can you clean up while I take her to my room?"

"Yeah, sure." Yusuke shrugged as he started to pick up the couch pillows and broken glass. Kurama started to walk up the stairs. "Hey, Kurama."

"Yes Yusuke." Kurama replied.

"What do I do with the five idiot demons who got killed." Yusuke said with a slight grin as he looked at the five ogres' corpses. Kurama just looked at Yusuke a little funny for a second, then smiled and said,

"Throw them outside. I'll have Hiei incinerate them later." He then continued walking up the stairs to his room. He laid the girl on his bed and then just stared at her. His thoughts went wild with questions. 'Who is she?' he thought.

"Hn. So you let her live?" said a very ticked-off Hiei with a dangerous calmness.

"Yes." Kurama said simply in reply. Hiei just turned around and as he walked down the stairs Kurama heard him say.

"The girl's in Yusuke's room. I'm going to go incinerate some demon corpses." Kurama just smiled and went to go check on the other girl. He shut the door and walked down the hall to Yusuke's room.


	2. Chapter 2: Swimming Thoughts

Chapter 2:Oyogi Kangae

**Chapter 2:Oyogi Kangae**

Yusuke just looked and grinned at the fuming fire demon as he came down the stairs. "Where you going?" Yusuke asked still grinning.

"To burn some demonic trash." Hiei replied as he glared daggers at Yusuke.

"Well, have fun," he said as Hiei calmly stormed out of the room. Soon as Yusuke knew Hiei was out of earshot, he burst out laughing. "He's so serious, its funny sometimes," he laughed as he looked around the room. "All clean; I think I'll go check on Kurama he's been up there for awhile now," he said as he started to walk upstairs towards Kurama's room. He opened the door and saw the strange girl from earlier.

As he approached the bed, he got a sudden chill. "It's kinda cold in here maybe I should cover her up." Yusuke thought aloud as he took one of Kurama's spare blankets off the chair in the corner and laid it over the girl. Yusuke just looked at her for a second he couldn't help the feeling he had felt this aura before. He shook the feeling off and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and started for his room. Not paying attention, he went to open the door to find it was already open and fell flat on his face. Kurama was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yusuke who was picking himself off the ground. Yusuke then noticed Kurama and stared back with a slight grin on his face, trying to regain his composure.

"So this is where you were," he said to Kurama. "I went in your room and you weren't there."

"How's the girl?" Kurama asked, his eyes deep with thought. Yusuke noticed this and smiled. "She's still unconscious, it was cold in there so I put a blanket over her."

"Thank you Yusuke." Kurama said as he looked back down at the girl in Yusuke's bed. Yusuke looked at Kurama strangely wondering what was going on in his head.

"Kurama." Yusuke said but Kurama wasn't paying attention he was too deep in thought. "Kurama." Yusuke repeated this time snapping his fingers as he leaned in the doorjamb. Kurama snapped out of his daze and lightly shook his head to get rid of any lingering stray thoughts.

"What?" he said as he looked up at Yusuke's worried face.

"Are you okay?" asked Yusuke a little concerned.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kurama replied simply.

"Never mind, it's nothing." With that Yusuke left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen leaving Kurama to ponder in his thoughts once again.

He looked at the girl in Yusuke's bed and thought back to what she had said earlier. "Stay away from her!" she had said to him. "Stay away from who?" he thought aloud to no one in particular but himself. He thought this over for awhile replaying everything in his mind as it had happened earlier from start to finish. But his thought process was cut short when he sensed the presence of someone's eyes staring at him. Thinking it was Hiei he looked up to find not Hiei's crimson red eyes but someone's jade green ones. To be specific the eyes of the fox demons mortal form staring back at him. She was standing in the doorway, he looked her over she was shorter than he was as he observed the young girl he noticed something odd. All the wounds he had inflicted upon her earlier had disappeared. He stared at her in a kind of daze. Her aura felt calm and serene. She started to walk towards him his emerald eyes getting a closer look at her jade green ones.

"I'm sorry about earlier when I'm in fox form I get a little mean and like to cause trouble." She said politely bowing in apology. When she straightened up and looked at Kurama she smiled warmly at him. Kurama was still taking in how she now seemed like a totally different person then he had fought before. Her voice was quite perky yet calm at the same time, not at all like the demonic fox he had witnessed previously that afternoon.

(Yes Yusuke didn't get up 'til bout eleven o'clock.)

All the questions from earlier came swimming back into his mind. "Who are you?" he finally managed to say.

"My name is Kizuna pleased to meet you." She said happily smiling. Kurama just looked at the girl that's when he noticed that even though there were no gashes on her body her clothes were tattered. 'She's so familiar.' He thought. His head was dizzy with so many thoughts. He was quickly taken out of it by a warm sensation on his cheek. He came back to reality to discover it was Kizuna's hand. She looked at him with worry playing into her cheerful eyes.

"Daijobu?" she asked removing her hand from his face slowly.

"Hai, I'm fine" Kurama replied. He was still slightly in a state of shock. Kizuna was now a totally different person there was no way of getting around that thought if it weren't for her aura he would have thought her an imposter. Kizuna stood up straight and stretched.

"I'm hungry." She said quietly to her self not wanting to bug Kurama. Kurama looked at her hearing her "complaint" and got up from his chair he had been sitting in and put it back at Yusuke's desk where he had taken from earlier.

"Come on I'll get you something to eat." He said as he took her hand to lead her downstairs to the kitchen. They were almost out the door when she stopped in the doorway turning back to look at the girl in Yusuke's bed.

"Sakana-chan, daijobu?" she said worry evident in her voice. Kurama looked back at the girl in Yusuke's bed and then looked at Kizuna noticing her still tattered clothes.

"She'll be fine. And before I get you something to eat maybe I should get you some clothes." Kurama said with a smile. Kizuna looked at her clothes and blushed feeling extremely inappropriate. What was left of her clothes didn't cover much.

"Maybe that is a good idea." She said with a slight laugh. Kurama took her down the hall to his room and led her inside. He opened up the dresser and took out a white shirt and a pair of jeans and handed them to Kizuna.

"There's a bathroom to your left. I'll wait right here." He said as he took a seat on his bed. She took the clothes from Kurama and went into the bathroom, connected to Kurama's room, and closed the door behind her. She took off all her clothes minus the bra and underwear. Put on the white shirt, buttoned it up, and slipped on the jeans. She picked up her clothes and her shoes and walked out of the bathroom. Kurama was still sitting there on the bed. She couldn't help but blush. She felt so awkward to be wearing guy's clothes especially clothes of a guy she just met and hardly knew for that matter.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" she asked, as she looked at Kurama curiously the tattered clothes in hand.

"Just put them on my dresser and leave the shoes on the side." Kurama replied as he got off the bed. Kizuna did as she was told when shortly after a small growl was heard. Kizuna turned around and smiled at Kurama. Kurama looked at her curiously his emerald eyes wide.

"Gomen nasai." Kizuna said with a bit of a laugh underlying her voice. At this point Kurama had it figured out and laughed as he took her hand again.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Now lets go get you something to eat." With that Kurama led her down the stairs to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friend

Chapter 3: Atarashii Kyoryokosha

**Chapter 3: Atarashii Kyoryokosha**

When Kurama got to the kitchen Yusuke was sitting at the table with Jin and Kuwabara eating sōmen. Before they noticed Kurama quickly let go of Kizuna's hand and motioned for her to follow him. Kurama walked around the table and went behind the counter. He quickly glanced at Jin and Kuwabara then turned around, opened the refrigerator door, and started rummaging through it.

"So you two, where did you go this morning?" Kurama asked still rummaging through the fridge. Jin slurped up the lonely noodle he had in his mouth and replied smiling.

"We went to Genkai's dojo." Kuwabara would've answered but he had long since finished his somen and was now staring at Kizuna who was leaning against the counter blushing. She wasn't used to people staring at her.

"Hey, Kurama who's the chick?" Kuwabara finally asked.

"Well, while you and Jin were gone demons attacked the house and well that's where she came from. There's another girl in Yusuke's room too." Kurama explained cutting some cantaloupe and honeydew melon.

"If she attacked the house then why is she still here?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama stopped cutting the fruit and looked at Yusuke at a loss for words. Yusuke just looked back at him dumb as a board. Kurama saw it best to change the subject. He looked over at Kizuna and smiled.

"Kizuna, why don't you go sit down." Kurama suggested as he started to cut the fruit again

"Okay." She said a little timidly.

Jin noticed this and decided he would make a friendly suggestion so she wouldn't feel so out of place. 'After all, she attacked this house it must feel weird for the lass to be sittin' her ahvin' a normal conversation like nothin' 'appened.' He thought to himself he then looked up at Kizuna, who was now slowly but surely walking to the table and smiled at her.

"You can sit nex' ta me lass." Jin said smiling even wider showing a tiny fang on the right side of his mouth. Kizuna just smiled.

"Arigatou." She said as she took the spot next to Jin.

As Kizuna sat down Yusuke noticed something different. 'Those aren't the clothes she was wearing earlier.' He thought as he thoroughly checked her out while she was lost in talk with Jin & Kuwabara. She was wearing Kurama's good white shirt the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of black jeans. Yusuke started to blush as he realized just how pretty she was. She had long wavy, reddish brown hair that perfectly caressed her slender shoulders. Her eyes were a deep jade green. He started to move downwards with his eyes as he scanned her body and stopped at her boobs, about a C-cup from the looks of it. 'Not to big not to small.' Yusuke thought to himself. His face turned a slightly darker shade of red as he noticed Kizuna was looking over at him curiosity in played into her jade orbs. She looked at him and smiled warmly.

"What's your name?" she said her curiosity getting the best of her. Now Yusuke was a bright crimson thinking of how Kizuna might have saw him checking her out and how Kieko had always slapped him for this he expected Kizuna to do the same. Kuwabara looked at Kizuna and then to Yusuke who was now red all over and smiled inwardly.

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, "Your face is as red as a tomato." Yusuke immediately became aware of his obvious embarrassment and decided to do the only thing he knew how, runaway. Yusuke quickly got up out of his chair and went out the sliding glass door. Kizuna looked at the spot Yusuke just was a little dumbfounded.

"What's up with him?" she questioned. Kuwabara and Jin started to bust out laughing. "I think Urameshi's got the 'ots for ya' lass." Jin said, as he laughed harder. At that Kizuna started to blush.

Before anymore could be said Kurama came over with a bowl of cantaloupe and honeydew he had cut into pieces.

"I hope you like fruit." He said with a smile as he set the bowl down in front of her and then placed a pair of hashi on top of it. She smiled at Kurama and her eyes sparkled.

"Hai! Arigatou." She replied thankfully. Meanwhile Kuwabara and Jin had stopped laughing and now Kuwabara looked at Kizuna curiously as she picked up the hashi and started to eat her fruit.

"Hey, Kizuna do you always speak so formally?" Kuwabara asked. Kizuna finished eating the cantaloupe she had in her mouth and then looked up at Kuwabara.

"Hai. Why does it bother you?" she said a little timidly worried she had offended him.

"No it doesn't bother me. I've just never met anyone besides Kurama & Yukina who's spoke so formally." Kizuna smiled and then went back to her fruit when a question crossed her mind. She looked at Kuwabara

"So the boy who stormed, Urameshi. What's his first name?" Kizuna asked as she stuffed some more fruit in her mouth.

"His first name is Yusuke." Kuwabara answered.

"He seems nice." Kizuna said as she took another bite. She then turned her attention towards Kurama, not seeing the huge grins upon Kuwabara and Jin's faces.

"So how many people live here, Kurama? When we were walking down the hallway I saw quite a few rooms and then when we got downstairs I saw more. This sure is an awfully big house."

"Well, as far as people living here," Kurama explained. "On the top floor we have me, Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, and three guests rooms. Then downstairs we have Kuwabara and his kitten Eikichi, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, Kieko, Chu, and three guest rooms."

"Wow! That's a lot of people." Kizuna said wide-eyed as she finished off her fruit.

"Well, yes I guess it is." Kurama laughed. "But, Chu, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, and Kieko are hardly ever here." Kurama said as he grabbed all the bowls from the table and walked over to the sink and started to wash and dry dishes. Kuwabara then got up from the table as well.

"I'm gonna go feed my cat. See ya later, Kizuna." he said as he pushed his chair in and left the room. Jin leaned in his chair teetering back and forth, hands behind his head. He then looked at Kizuna.

"So, how old are ya' Kizuna?" he said smiling.

"I'm 16 ½ in human form and 315 in demon forms." Kizuna said smiling back.

"Demon forms?" Kurama said puzzled, as he finished drying off the last bowl, and put it in the nearby cupboard.

"Hai! I'm 10 neko, 25 hi akurei, 50 kitsune and 15 ningen." Kizuna replied cheerily.

"That's quite a lineage you have there." Kurama said quite surprised. Kizuna's eyes saddened

"Some of that lineage I'm not so proud of," she said under her breath. Despite Kizuna's efforts to say it so no one could hear her Kurama had, he was about to say something when Hiei came in. He looked at Kizuna glared and then left the room.

"Kare no hikui." Kizuna said giggling. "Who was that?" she asked still stifling a few giggles.

"That, was Hiei." Kurama said looking at Kizuna in deep thought.

"Kurama-kun are you okay?" Kizuna said worried.

"Ya, Kurama you don' look to well," said Jin worried as well.

"I'm fine. Jin can you take Kizuna upstairs, and watch over her and Sakana while I make dinner, its getting late," he said as he looked outside to see it darkening.

"Sure, come on lass." Jin said as he led Kizuna from the table to go upstairs.

Kizuna and Jin went down the hall to Yusuke's room and there lay Sakana still asleep. Kizuna walked up to the bed, and then sat down in the chair Kurama had left there earlier. Jin started hovering and sat criss-cross in mid-air.

"So this is your cousin, eh?" Jin said smiling.

"Uh-huh." Kizuna nodded not taking her eyes off Sakana. She was too busy too give much more of an answer than she had, she was too focused on Sakana's reiki which was completely engulfed in healing herself. 'She must have hurt herself.' Kizuna thought. She was so worried that Sakana wasn't going to wake up. But, Kizuna always worried over everything.

"Mmmhm..." was heard from Sakana as her sleeping form stretched. When she realized that she was not in her bed, her eyes quickly opened and she bolted upright. She looked around the room and immediately noticed Kizuna. "Morning." Sakana said a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Meanwhile downstairs...


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Meeting

**Chapter 4: Yūshoku Shūkai**

Hiei had walked into the kitchen and was rummaging through the freezer for ice cream. "Hiei, there's no need for a snack, dinner will be ready shortly." Kurama stated with a sigh. Hiei, clearly ignoring Kurama's comment, got out of the freezer with a small pint-sized container of ice cream, glared at Kurama, grabbed a spoon, and left the room to go eat on the couch in silence. "What's gotten him so angry?" Kurama said to himself while continuing to cook dinner.

"Hey, Kurama, what's for dinner?" asked Yusuke as he took off his shoes, came into the sliding glass door, and shut it behind him, before he walked into the kitchen.

"Shougayaki, with vegetable nimono and natto." Kurama replied.

"I'll pass on the natto, but everything else sounds great." Yusuke said. "Hey, where's Jin and Kuwabara?"

"Well, Kuwabara's in his room with Eikichi and Jin's in your room with Sakana and Kizuna, and while we're on the subject can you tell everyone dinner is ready?" Kurama asked.

"Sure, whatever." Yusuke said as he left the kitchen, and headed up the stairs, towards his room.

As he walked in the doorway, he saw whom he assumed to be Sakana being hugged by Kizuna. "You're squishing me." Sakana said. Kizuna immediately let go.

"Gomen," she replied apologetically. Sakana just rubbed her back and as she did she noticed a giant tear in her shirt and felt bandages. "What happened to my back?" she asked no one in particular. But, nonetheless; Yusuke answered.

"You wounded it when you were fighting Kurama earlier," he said still standing in the doorway. Then he remembered what he had come up there for in the first place. "Hey, are you guys hungry?"

"Hai!" Kizuna replied excitedly. Yusuke smiled slightly at how cute she was. 'She gets excited about the littlest things' he thought.

"Well then, come on dinners ready," with that being said he left the room.

Sakana looked around confused. "Okay, where am I, and what about my shirt?" at that Jin quickly flew out of the room and came back with the black T-shirt he had worn after he had lost the Dark Tournament, he handed the shirt to Sakana.

"Here," he said and then smiled. "As for where you are that's a long story, Sakana." Kizuna said with a grin. "Man, I'm starved let's go eat." Jin said and with that he flew out of the room yet again. Sakana looked at the doorway Jin had just flown out of moments ago, then looked down at the shirt he had given her. She took off the shirt she was wearing and put on the shirt Jin had given her.

"He's awesome!" she said with a smile. "Let's go eat."

"Let's." Kizuna replied with a smile, as she led Sakana out of the room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

Kizuna sat on one side of Yusuke, and then Sakana sat on the other side next to Jin, then came Kuwabara, Kurama and an empty seat for Hiei. Sakana looked at her food funny then looked at Kizuna.

"I don't like natto," she whispered.

"Then don't eat it." Kizuna whispered back. Kizuna, she then noticed the empty seat next to her and the turned her attention towards Kurama. "Where's Hiei?" she asked curiously.

"On the couch eating ice cream," he said while cutting a piece of his shougayaki.

"How come shrimpy gets ice cream?" detested Kuwabara with his mouth full. Kurama just ignored Kuwabara and turned his attention back on Kizuna.

"I made botamochi if anyone wants some." Kurama said cutting himself another piece of shougayaki.

"Yay! Botamochi." Kizuna said excited eating her vegetables.

"I don't like the sweet bean paste its squishy." Sakana said with a look of disgust.

"Don't worry not everyone likes sweet bean paste so I made some plain rice cakes." Kurama smiled as he looked up and saw the look of disgust Sakana was giving her natto. Kizuna smiled to herself while they ate dinner, she had never felt so welcome. Everyone talked, everyone laughed, everyone got along, during dinner Kurama explained once again what happened earlier, afterwards everyone finished and botamochi was served, and time passed quickly.

Jin looked around the table to discover everyone was almost done with their dessert. He was so bored then he got an idea. "Hay, ya guys wan' ta play some video games?" he asked hopefully. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and grinned.

"Last one to the living room is a loser." Kuwabara said as he got up and booked it for the living room, only to discover Jin had already beaten him there; by the time Yusuke got there Jin and Kuwabara had already started to play. 'Guess I'll just sit and watch,' he thought as he sat on one of the many couches in the living room.

Shortly after Yusuke sat down, Hiei got up with the now empty ice cream container, and was walking into the kitchen. Kizuna was talking to Sakana when Hiei walked in. She paused in her conversation and tried to make small talk with the short fire apparition.

"Kon'nichiwa, Hiei-san!" she said cheerfully.

"Hn," he said in reply as he glared at her, and then threw the empty ice cream carton in the garbage. At that she turned and started to talk to Sakana again.

"So why are we staying here anyway?" she asked questioningly to Kizuna.

"Because I feel safe here for some odd reason. That and if their going to let us stay, why not just stay, its not like we have anywhere to go back to, right?" Kizuna explained.

"Right." Sakana replied. "Until we find this Yoko guy we can't go back." Kizuna looked down and her eyes saddened.

"They wouldn't want me back anyway. Yoko or no Yoko," she said solemnly.

"Well, that's your own fault for not being able to control your fox spirit." Sakana retorted. "By the way, did you take you herbs today?"

"No. I ran out." Kizuna said bowing her head in shame, she then lifted her head and smiled. "But, don't worry I can control it."

"You better hope so cous', and just so you know tonight's a full moon." Sakana said slyly. At that comment Kizuna's heart skipped a beat, thoughts started racing through her mind. 'What if it fully takes over like last time?' she thought and the thought of it was enough, she couldn't live with more blood on her hands.

She quickly shook these thoughts out of her mind. As she did Kurama walked over to Sakana and her and smiled. "You two must be tired?"

Sakana looked at him and said. "Yeah. I am."

"Well, in that case, let me show you to your room, Kizuna you must be tired as well." he asked.

"No, not really. I think I'll just go watch the boys play video games," she said as she got up and walked into the living room.

Kurama then pushed in Kizuna's chair, and ushered Sakana upstairs to her room. It was down the hallway, the last door on right.

"You can sleep here, Jin's room is right next to yours," he said as he opened the door.

"Thanks." she said simply as an orange twinkle appeared in her golden brown eyes. "Be careful she's dangerous."

Kurama was going to reply, but before he had the chance to, she had shut the door in his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Personality Problem

**Chapter 5: Kosei Mondai**

A few minutes earlier...

Yusuke saw Kizuna walk into the living room and look at him. "Can I sit with you?" she asked. Yusuke blushed slightly and then replied.

"Sure." with that being said she took a seat next to him. Yusuke hadn't noticed it till now, but he was taller than she was. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when she said something.

"Hey, Yusuke?" she said calmly.

"Yeah?" he said curiosity in his eyes. Her eyelids were slowly starting to close. 'She's falling asleep.' He thought to himself.

"Um...well..." she started to stammer.

"Thank you, for covering me up earlier." he looked at her surprised and blushed as she fell on his shoulder and went to sleep.

"Wait, Kizuna? How'd you know..." he started to say but then stopped himself. "Oyasuminasai," he smiled to himself as he continued to watch Kuwabara and Jin play video games. 'How did she know it was me?' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Kurama stared blankly at the door that had just been shut in his face moments ago.

"Who's dangerous?" he said to himself as he started to walk downstairs towards the kitchen. Hiei was sitting at the table when Kurama walked in.

"So why are they here?" Hiei said raising an eyebrow. Kurama just shot Hiei a dirty look.

"You know as well as I do Hiei I couldn't have killed them, they're part human, we would have been charged with murder in the Spirit World."

"But why are they still here?" he questioned again. Kurama thought about this, he was so confused he had let them stay after they had tried to kill them. 'But why?' he questioned himself, as he made some cha. "There's something about that fox that's strangely familiar." Hiei said thinking Kurama had already noticed it but he obviously hadn't, Kurama and Kizuna's auras are the same. Kurama turned around stirring his cha and looked at Hiei kind of weird for a second.

"I have the same feeling. That's part of the reason they're both still here. I guess I was driven out of curiosity of how exactly I knew the fox." Kurama said now taking a seat at the table next to Hiei.

"Her aura is quite familiar, also." Kurama said stirring his cha again.

"Heh." Hiei smirked. Kurama knew that laugh, which meant that Hiei knew something he didn't. "I guess your curiosity has screwed up your senses, fox." Hiei said tauntingly. Kurama looked up at Hiei a little shocked.

"What do you mean?" he said starting to sip his cha.

"Her aura is exactly like yours." Hiei said smirking, at that Kurama almost dropped his cup of cha he had carefully been drinking and set it down on the table.

"What?" he said still in a state of shock, Hiei's smirk got wider at the look of utter disbelieving shock on Kurama's face. 'So Kurama really didn't realize it.' he thought to himself.

"Her aura is the same as yours except for the slight traces of a fire aura mixed in with the fox and human." Hiei said starting to get annoyed at Kurama's blatant stupidity. Kurama just sat there and thought about what Hiei had said. It all made sense to him now, why she felt familiar, it was her aura it was almost one in the same with his, now that he thought about it. Something else bothered him though. There was something else he felt like he was missing. He gathered his thoughts, picked up his cha, took a sip and then sat it back down on the table.

"Yes, but the real question is why?" he said smiling at Hiei.

"Why don't you ask Koenma?" said Botan. During Kurama and Hiei's little conversation they hadn't noticed Botan had appeared out of nowhere as usual. Then she walked up to the table and sat down next to Kurama. "So I take it this mysterious girl with the strange aura is the one sleeping in Yusuke's lap?" she said ever so cheerfully. Kurama looked at Botan kind of surprised then got up from the table.

"I'll be right back." he said as he left the kitchen and entered the living room. 'Heh, I thought she was kidding.' he thought to himself as he saw Kizuna asleep in Yusuke's lap.

"Yusuke." Kurama said with a smile.

"Huh...?" he replied as he looked around to see who had called his name and he found Kurama.

"Oh, hey Kurama." Yusuke replied.

"Can you take Kizuna to the guest room upstairs?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, sure." Yusuke said slightly blushing realizing Kizuna had somehow drifted from his shoulder to his lap.

"Arigatou." Kurama said as he left to return to the kitchen.

Yusuke looked at the clock and then yawned. 'Its twelve o'clock time to hit the hay too I think.' he thought to himself, he picked up Kizuna in his arms and started to walk up the stairs to the guest room. He opened the door and walked towards the bed and walked towards the bed, set Kizuna down, and then looked at her sleeping form. Then he noticed something 'Is she sweating?" he questioned. He bent over and felt her head. 'She's got a fever.' he said as he removed his hand from her head. "Better tell Kurama." he said to himself as he walked out of the room headed for the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Chapter 6: Kioku

**Chapter 6: Kioku**

Sakana laid in bed thinking. She couldn't get to sleep there was just too much on her mind. She thought back to what happened two days earlier...

She looked at the clan leader curiously as she spoke hanging on her every word. "We can't have her here anymore Sakana! I will not tolerate disobedience!" she yelled at Sakana.

Sakana tried to plead with her but to no avail, "Please, let her stay, her clan has already shunned her and she can't go back to the Minamino's. We're cousins I can't just abandon her and let her suffer alone!" The clan leader just glared at Sakana viciously.

"Then you can suffer with her, as outsiders!" the clan leader yelled.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" she asked pleading again.

The clan leader thought for a moment and then replied, "If you find Yoko and bring him back to Kizuna's clan to be executed I will give you a potion that will strip her of her fox spirit," she said smirking.

"It's as good as done." Sakana replied.

"Good as done my ass," she said outloud as she lay in bed. Her thoughts then drifted back to that terrible day...

"Kizuna, Kizuna!" she yelled pushing brush from the forest out of her way. She had been looking for Kizuna for hours but to no avail, she was about to give up and go back to the village when she saw her sitting on a rock her head in her knees just sitting there. Sakana quickly rushed over to her, "Kizuna, are you okay? I've been looking for you for hours." Sakana said worried. Kizuna looked up at Sakana her eyes lifeless with sorrow and pain.

"I'm afraid," she said. Sakana looked at her confused.

"Afraid of what?" she said curiously.

"It happened again." Kizuna said her voice trembling.

"Did what again?" Sakana asked curiously.

"I..."Sakana's thoughts were cut short when she sensed a rise in Kizuna's aura mixed with the foxes spirit. "Heh, she's trying to fight it off." Sakana said smirking.

A few minutes earlier...

Kurama had just sat back down in the kitchen and was finishing his cha. "So what brings you here, Botan?" he said as he set the empty cup on the table.

"Master Koenma sent me." She said in reply.

"What for?" Hiei said as he eyed Botan.

"He wants to see the kitsune and the neko ainoko's tomorrow," she said still ever so cheerful. By this point Kurama had gotten up from the table and was washing his cup.

"What does he want with Kizuna & Sakana exac…" Kurama stopped before he could finish his sentence and looked at Hiei to see him with his hand ready to unsheathe his katana.

"Kizuna's aura has changed," Kurama said to Hiei. "It's cloaking her original aura."

The tension in the kitchen was thick as Yusuke walked in.

"Kizuna has a fever and she doesn't look to good," he said worriedly.

"She's fighting it." Kurama said to himself as he wet a cloth and retrieved the thermometer from the medicine cabinet. "Here Yusuke, take these and go stay up there with her I'll be there in a second," that being said Yusuke took the cloth and the thermometer and ran back upstairs.

Hiei just smirked, "A lot of good that thermometer will do. She's part fire demon she'll probably break it, and about her aura." Kurama just looked at Hiei.

"Yes her aura is almost as powerful as Yoko's." he said deep in thought. Snapping out of his daze he tossed Botan a small vile of Kiyoraka water. She quickly caught it just before it hit the ground.

"You might need that." with that Kurama walked out of the kitchen and traveled upstairs to the guestroom.

Yusuke caught a glimpse of Kurama and turned his attention to the red-haired ningen standing in the doorway. "Kurama," he said getting up from the chair he had been sitting in next to Kizuna's bed. "She's not doing too well." He said now more worried at Kizuna's worsening condition. He barely knew her but Yusuke just couldn't stand to see other people in pain especially someone as nice as Kizuna.

"Yusuke do you feel it?" Kurama asked quizzically.

"Yeah. She's battling with another aura." He said in reply looking back at the feverish Kizuna lying in bed.

"And she's losing." Kurama stated walking towards Kizuna. She was ghost white, her cheeks were flushed with fever, and she was sweating profusely. He gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"It hurts doesn't it? To see someone in pain and not be able to help." Sakana said leaning in the doorway nearly scaring the crap out of Yusuke. She could have sworn she had seen him jump at the sound of her voice.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"From down the hall." She said smugly as she smirked at Yusuke's stupidity. She then approached the bed and put her hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"She should have gotten more herbs before we left the village. She ran out on the worst night of the month. The full moon," she said shaking her head.

"The other aura you're feeling Kurama is her fox spirit, she hasn't learned how to incorporate it and control it so it will become part of her aura. The fox you saw earlier is nothing compared to what is stirring in her right now." She said slyly as she removed her hand from his shoulder. Kurama looked at Sakana curiously.

"Yusuke you stay up here with Kizuna, Sakana and I will be downstairs." Kurama said as he got up and left the room Sakana tailing behind him.

Yusuke just sat back down in the chair. "She's right, it does hurt when someone's in pain and all you can do is sit and watch." He said, as he thought back to his mother and Keiko and how miserable they had been after he had died and he could do nothing but watch.


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous Child

**Chapter 7: Kiken Ko**

Kurama, Hiei, and Sakana sat at the table in a dead silence. Botan had long since left to go watch Jin and Kuwabara play video games. "So what do you want to know, cause I know you didn't bring me down here just to sit and stare at the walls in silence." Sakana said agitated at the prolonged period of silence. Kurama spoke first "What's going on up there with Kizuna, as we speak?" Kurama questioned. "How do I put this?" Sakana said resting her chin on her hand. "Kizuna's fox spirit is so powerful and untamed that she can't contain it, so it dwells within her, constantly trying to get out. Normally she can easily suppress it with special herbs and her own will power, but on the night of the full moon that is when it is strongest and it overwhelms her and takes over her whole body." Sakana explained. "Than how is it she can assume her demonic fox form?" Kurama asked curiously. "Simple she can assume her fox form but she can't use any fox magic or powers. Though curious enough she can still control plants which is a fox demon trait." Sakana stated as she leaned back in the chair. Kurama thought for a moment. 'She can wield plants? But that is a rare trait that only people from my clan possess?!' "You okay Kurama? You seemed a little out of it there for a minute." Sakana asked getting agitated again. Kurama brushed the troubling thought aside. "No I'm fine. So as a result of her fox spirit being untamed it has turned evil and tamed Kizuna?" he asked. "Yep. That's about right." Sakana replied. Hiei who had been listening to the entire conversation decided to speak up. "So what happens if Kizuna unleashes the fox spirit?" Hiei said intrigued by Kizuna's abilities. "I don't know I've never witnessed it, but the last time it happened she killed someone." Sakana said passively like it was no big deal.

As this was going on downstairs Kizuna was losing the battle upstairs. "Damnit! Why can't I do anything to help!" Yusuke said his fist clenched on his knees as he watched Kizuna toss and turn. Listening to her yelps of pain. Yusuke could feel her aura dissipating and the other one starting to gain control.

"Stop it…" she screamed. "Leave me alone." Then Yusuke heard a second voice as Kizuna's aura totally disappeared and the stronger one took over.

"Now I have control." A deeply seductive voice said the fox demon now sitting upright in bed looked at Yusuke. 'She looks just like Yoko except with boobs.' He thought to himself.

(Leave it to Yusuke to be perverted at a time like this. I guess it can't be helped he's a male after all.)

She glared at him and got out of the bed and started to attack him. "Hey wait a minute Kizuna it's me, Yusuke!" he said as he blocked her hits. She suddenly stopped attacking and Yusuke saw this as a chance to run. He ran down the hallway and hopped over the railing to the stairs landing on his feet.

"Hey Urameshi what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked. Right than a red lightening bolt came whizzing right past Kuwabara's head.

A few seconds earlier…

The three people at the kitchen table just stared at each other in silence again deep in thought each one of them thinking about Kizuna and the circumstances, but the silence didn't last for long. Kurama felt Kizuna's aura die out and a much stronger one take over. He looked at Hiei, his hand already at his sheathe ready to strike with his prized katana if necessary. "She gave up." Sakana stated carelessly. A loud boom was heard in the living room, Hiei was gone in a flash. Kurama and Sakana quickly rushed into the living room to see Yusuke parrying all of the fox demon's moves. Jin and Botan just sat on the carpet dumbfounded as to what exactly was going on.

"Botan watch out!" Kurama yelled as a red lighting bolt went flying towards her. Jin quickly scooped her up and flew her out of the way.

Sakana looked at the fox demon before her. She had piercing red eyes, silvery white hair that reached mid back, and a tail and ears to match. She looked at Yusuke who was starting to tire. 'Poor kid,' she thought. Then it happened Yusuke let his guard down if only for a second and the fox demon threw a red ball of electricity flying towards him. He took it full force and was slammed into the sliding glass door. "Yusuke!" Kurama screamed as he rushed towards Yusuke's body. The fox demon fired another blast straight at Kurama but Hiei blocked and sent it flying back towards her. She dodged it just in time and started slashing at Hiei with her claws. As fate would have it though Hiei was quicker and slashed the side of her stomach, then pinned her to the wall and pointed his katana straight at her neck. Sakana saw this and panicked knowing Hiei would probably kill her no matter what the consequences.

"Hey shorty move!" she said as she pushed him Hiei out of the way and then grabbed hold of the fox demon before her. The fox demon glared as she screamed. "Get off of me baka neko!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sakana screamed back as she knocked the fox demon out, but she wouldn't stay that way for long. Still Sakana held her pinned to the wall, I mean what else could she do? Kurama saw this and then looked at Botan. "Botan do you still have the Kiyoraka water I gave you earlier?"

"Yeah," she replied snapping out of her daze.

"Make Kizuna drink it." Kurama said as he saw the fox demon was regaining consciousness. "Hurry!"

"Right." Botan said as she leapt out of Jin's arms and rushed to Kizuna. She quickly popped open the lid just as the fox regained consciousness.

"Get that away from me!" she screamed and as she screamed Botan took that opportunity to pour the contents down her throat. She tried to spit it out but Sakana quickly covered her mouth with her hand. The fox was forced to swallow.

Sakana felt the fox's aura dissipate and Kizuna regain control a purple smoke surrounded her and when it cleared there in Sakana's arms was Kizuna, she looked at Sakana her eyes empty with fear. Then it dawned on her.

"Yusuke!" she cried out as she got of Sakana's arms rushing to him with a sharp pain in her side. She kneeled down next to his unconscious body. Kurama looked at her as she threw herself on top of Yusuke crying. It was at that moment that Kurama noticed the giant gash on Kizuna's side that Hiei had inflicted upon her.

"He'll be fine, but you need that wound treated." Kurama said as Kizuna looked up.

"Sumimasen," she said through her sobs, Kurama was about to say something when Kizuna felt a warm hand on her cheek.

"It's no problem, it's not like that was you anyway." Yusuke said grinning.

She threw himself on top of him again as she felt herself get weak. "Yusuke I'm so glad your not dean." She managed to say as she passed out. Yusuke looked at Kizuna then Kurama.

"It wasn't her right?" Yusuke asked questioning himself.

"No. It wasn't her Yusuke it was her fox spirit." Kurama explained.

"She hasn't tamed it so in turn it is trying to tame her." He finished as he picked the wounded Kizuna off of Yusuke and set her on the couch. "Botan can you heal that gash on her side?" Kurama asked as he turned his attention towards Hiei.

Sakana looked at Hiei and glared, firing up her demonic aura. "Are you crazy?! You could have killed her!" she yelled at Hiei.

"Hn." Was his only reply as he started to walk away, Sakana quickly dashed in front of him and punched him right in the face. Hiei tried to block, but being caught off guard with his defenses down, he wasn't quick enough. After all he wasn't expecting to be attacked. He looked up and he was now staring at a very pissed off cat demon. Her orange eyes were laced with anger.

"You idiot!" she screamed as she pulled out her bodice daggers. Kurama saw this and ran to restrain Sakana; he grabbed her at the wrist to keep her from using her daggers. She was in an uncontrollable rage.

"Sakana fighting Hiei is not going to help the situation at all." Kurama said trying to reason with her.

"The hell it won't let me go Kurama!" she shrieked struggling to get free.

"I'm sorry I can't do that till you calm down, Sakana." Kurama said still holding her wrists.

While this little fiasco was taking place Koenma had walked in.

"Lord Koenma what are you doing here?" Botan said as she finished healing Kizuna's wound.

"Well, you guys were taking too long so I came to you." Said Koenma looking around the room, there on the couch was a sleeping Kizuna and Botan kneeling close to her, Yusuke was in the nearest chair, while Kuwabara looked at him to make sure he was okay. Hiei was still standing up calm as ever, Jin was ready to restrain Sakana with a wind barrier if necessary, and Kurama was still restraining Sakana from beating the crap out of Hiei.

"Well, what's going on here?" Koenma asked.

"It's a long story." Kurama said still holding Sakana even though her aura was starting to calm. Sakana dropped her daggers and returned to her human form.

"I don't get you Kurama you have every right to be mad right now and your not." Sakana said as she rubbed her wrists and then picked up her daggers.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama questioned.

"So you haven't figured it out yet I would have expected more from the great Yoko Kurama." Sakana said slyly.

"How do you know about my past?" Kurama asked as he glared at Sakana. 'This girl is smarter than she let on.'

"I'll let Koenma explain the rest." Sakana said completely ignoring Kurama's question.

"Explain what to me, Koenma?" Kurama said a he shot a look of curiosity at Koenma.

"Well I was going to wait to tell you this but since Sakana has opened her big mouth I suppose I'll have to tell you now. You might want to sit down for this." Koenma said seriously.

"Wait a minute Sakana you know Koenma?" Kurama questioned as he sat in one of the nearby chairs.

"Yes, I met him a few years ago and he told me everything." Sakana stated.

"Everything?" Kurama asked.

"Told me everything about Kizuna's brother and Yoko." She went to continue but Kurama interrupted her.

"Yoko?" he inquired.

"Shh, I was getting to that!" she said slightly agitated then continued with the explanation Kurama had so rudely interrupted. "You see I was told if I could bring back Yoko to be exiled by Kizuna's old clan they would strip her of her fox spirit, and she could be happy. But I ran into a problem, you're Yoko and although Kizuna is aware she has a brother she doesn't know who it is." She paused seeing Kurama's eyes glisten with curiosity. "But, I do." She finished slyly.

"Thank you Sakana, that will be enough. I'll explain the rest to Kurama." Koenma interrupted before Sakana could continue.

"Okay, pacifier breath whatever you say." Sakana said smugly pissed he had spoiled her fun.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Chapter 8: Ano Shinjitsu**

"Kurama, I would like top just come out and tell you the important stuff, but there is a lot I have to explain first. As you may have all noticed Kurama and Kizuna's auras are almost identical." Koenma rambled on, as that was being spoken Kurama knew what was going to be said next, he had already figured it out while Sakana had been talking, but for some odd reason he couldn't believe it himself. "Well this is not just a coincidence though her ningen name is. You see Kizuna was orphaned after she was kicked out of her clan in Makai and she ended up in an orphanage in Ningenkai, she was adopted a little before Kurama left to compete in the Dark Tournament with the Reikai Tantei by a very nice woman named Shiori Minamino." Koenma paused for a moment to let it all sink in.

Kurama stayed silent he glanced at the unconscious form of Kizuna on the couch, memories flashed back into his mind. "Shuichi I would like you to meet Anmari." Shiori said as she introduced the 13 year-old girl to him. Kurama shook the memory out of his head not knowing where exactly it had come from hew could of sworn he had never seen Kizuna before today.

"You were having a flashback weren't you?" Koenma asked, but before Kurama could say anything Koenma continued explaining. "Unfamiliar memories. Heh, to put it shortly you and Kizuna don't remember each other because your memories were erased for your own protection." Koenma stated.

"My own protection! You erased memories of my sister for my own protection!" Kurama yelled his eyes filled with anger. If there was one thing you didn't want to do to Kurama it was mess with his family or his memories and both of these things had been done, by someone he trusted no less, his boss. "Can you explain to me how messing with my memories and erasing my sister from them is to help protect me cause I just don't understand your reason and logic in this situation!" Kurama yelled his eyes filled with anger.

"Kurama you have to understand and let me finish explaining she's not just you sister by adoption, Anmari Minamino is your sister by blood. It was an unforeseen coincidence she was adopted by the same mother that you had. You and Kizuna were never to see each other again." Koenma explained as he slowly backed away from the once spirit kitsune.

"Why?!" Kurama said calming down a bit, but not by much.

"I was getting to that. Over 500 years ago when you were Yoko Kurama you learned you had a sister but naturally being already shunned by your tribe and family you didn't really care, but there were rumors being spread that she was particularly special I'm sure you heard them as well. You heard that her untamed fox spirit was immense and when she got older she actually did come after you. Well her fox spirit did anyway; at that time she had no control over her body. But she never succeeded and attempted several more times before you were almost killed by the Reikai Defense Force. I erased her memories yours were just suppressed. She knows she had a brother but has no memories of Suichi Minamino or Yoko Kurama." Koenma finished.

"So when exactly did you suppress my memories of her?" Kurama asked a little less angry. Koenma was hoping he wouldn't ask that because he didn't want Kurama not to trust him but technically the damage had already been done.

"I suppressed your memories of her while you asleep after you had surrendered yourself for stealing the Mirror of Darkness a little before we let you out and put you on house arrest. I'm sorry Kurama it was orders from higher up. I also suppressed them again after Anmari ran away from the Minamino house. We couldn't take a chance of you remembering her and you already had your suspicions she wasn't entirely human." Koenma said sincerely.

"But why?" Kurama asked. Koenma ignored Kurama's question. He couldn't go into the details about the Nazukego spirit that actually dwelled inside Kizuna and how dangerous she was and why she was after Kurama, he had order from King Yama his father not to say a word.

"Kurama I would like you to train Kizuna. I also have two specialists from Ningenkai coming to help you. You might know them, Kanone Hilbert & Eyes Rutherford." Koenma said with a smirk

"You mean the blade and sound specialists? I thought Reikai agreed they weren't going to use the specialists for anything, they said it wasn't a good idea to use them until they knew what caused them to develop their powers?" Kurama said his eyes wide wondering why Reikai had made an exception.

"We have decided to assign them to Reikai Tantei for training we think we can benefit from their abilities explained or not. These will not be the last of them either, more will probably be assigned here since you guys are our most experienced, unique, and trusted team of Tantei." Koenma stated simply. " I am also sending you a fire ainoko to keep a close watch on Kizuna and take notes on her behavior. He is one of my personal assistants, so I trust he will do a good job. Right now he is in the human world doing a mission under the alias of Ame Medetai, his real name is Shareko." Koenma explicated.

At this Sakana started to giggle. "The kids got one hell of a name." She said in between laughs.

"Where am I to keep these people there isn't enough room for them here, all the rooms are full." Kurama said in deep thought. "Koenma laughed. "So you haven't discovered it yet."

"Discovered what?" Kurama asked curious as to what he hadn't located in his house he had had for a year now.

"There are more rooms in this house than you think, Kurama." Koenma said mischievously.

Koenma had given this house to Kurama after he had decided to move out when he was seventeen because of how Yomi had possessed his stepbrother Shuichi Hatenaka to get Kurama to what he wanted. After that he decided to leave so he wouldn't put his family in danger any longer. Kurama had been surprised at how large the house was on the inside and how many rooms it held. Koenma had explained that he would need those rooms later on down the road. Koenma had been right that the Reikai Tantei would move in with Kurama so they could stay close together. Hiei was the first to move in, followed by Yusuke who brought Jin, and then Kuwabara after he graduated high school, he still goes to college. Of course all the girls have a room for when they come to visit. Chu moved in although he is hardly ever home.

"What?" Kurama asked interrupting Koenma's thoughts.

"Have you ever noticed the house is bigger on the outside than it is inside?" Koenma asked.

"I always wondered why that was." Yusuke said questioningly.

"Well, that's because if you open that door in the corner over there, there's a hallway with six extra rooms." Koenma said smirking.

"There's just one problem with that, we've never been able to get that stupid door open." Kuwabara said proudly like he had just shown someone up.

"That's because you don't have the key." Koenma replied. He then tossed Kurama a very small silver key.

"The rooms are already opened and prepared with everything they need. Shareko will be here later with the info on the two specialists as well as information on himself, also he has the info for your latest mission." Koenma finished then turned and looked at the blue-haired spirit guide. "Botan I want you to stay here to look out for Kizuna, see she gets some medicinal herbs to completely suppress her fox spirit." Koenma stated.

"But Lord Koenma we don't know how she'll react to that." Botan said worriedly.

"I don't care, these are my orders. Bye." He said as he got up and walked out the door only to disappear into thin air.

"Damn him, he just expects us to do stuff without knowing what will happen first. This is bull shit!" Yusuke said extremely ticked.

"You heard what he said they're his orders. There's more to this than he is letting on to us." Hiei said as he cleaned his katana with a cloth.

"I agree." Kurama said as he looked at the small key in his hand, then looked at the clock.

"It's almost morning." He said with a grin.

"Kurama is right if Lord Koenma said they're his orders, that must mean that there from King Enma." Botan stated.

"Well, I kinda figured that much out already." Yusuke said yawning. Kurama who had completely tuned himself out of the conversation looked around the room, which was mildly battered. 'I'll ask Kuwabara and Yusuke to patch this up later.' He sighed he could just imagine the argument he was going to get, Yusuke hated doing psychical labor. Kuwabara had collapsed on the floor sleeping, and Jin was sitting next to Sakana both of who were now fast asleep.

Kurama was still taking inventory of damages rendered when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Kurama said as he, tucked the tiny key in his pocket, then got up to open the door. When the door was opened standing in front of him was a short haired blonde, with smoky blue eyes, he looked about 18 or 19 years of age, and he was extremely tall, he wore shiny rectangular spectacles and carried a clipboard.

The tall boy put out his hand. "Hi. I'm Shareko." He said less than enthused as Kurama shook his hand.

'He doesn't look like a fire ainoko.' Kurama thought to himself.

"That's because this is my human form." Shareko stated.

"You read minds." Kurama said as Shareko walked in and sat on the couch ignoring Kurama's statement. "Here is my info, as well as the info for the specialists and your next mission." Kurama sat down and picked up the papers. He looked at Shareko's first. It was as follows……


	9. Chapter 9: The Papers: Optional Chapter

**Chapter 9: Sono Shorui**

Shareko (Ame Medetai) Japanese

Half Human- Half Fire Akurei Fire Ainoko

Human Form: Demon Form:

Eyes: Light Blue Eyes: Light Red

Hair: Golden Blonde, short Hair: Dark Blue

Skin: Light Tan Skin: Pale

Height: 6'1" Height: 6'1"

Age: 19 Age: 418

Info: Born from a human mother, and raised by his demon father, Shareko was exiled by his clan when he was just 10 years old. He is quite strong for an ainoko, he can also read minds and does possess some white magic. He has no family besides his brother whose whereabouts are unknown to Reikai officials.

Kanone Hilbert American

Human Blade Specialist

Eyes: Golden Yellow, catlike

Hair: Light Brown, short

Skin: Peach

Height: 5'9"

Age: 18

Info: One of the Blade children not much is known about Kanone. He is skilled with weapons such as darts and throwing knives and his strategies are pure genius.

Eyes Rutherford British-Japanese

Human Sound Specialist

Eyes: Crystal Blue, catlike

Hair: White, shoulder length

Skin: Pale

Height: 5'8"

Age: 17

Info: Also one of the infamous Blade children. He is a skilled pianist and can pick up any sounds within 10 miles and tell you exactly what it is. Not much else is known.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories Unbound

**Chapter 10: Kioku Hõmen suru**

Kurama looked at the papers for a minute. 'Eyes Rutherford, hmm…' he thought. He then turned the page and read their next mission. It was a rescue mission; they were to rescue a 16-½ year old boy named Shin Sawada. He skimmed the paragraphs, at the bottom of the page there was a picture of the boy. Kurama's eyes widened. Shareko noticed this and read Kurama's mind. "The resemblance is uncanny isn't it?" Shareko smirked.

Kurama was about to say something when Kizuna started to scream in pain. 'Oh crap, they've been returned?!' Shareko thought as Kurama to ran to her side.

"Kizuna!" Kurama cried worriedly. Shareko started to read her mind and it was as he thought she was having a nightmare about Yoko Kurama. 'What the hell?!' he thought as he looked over at Kizuna, she was starting to glow. Someone had initiated the memory reformation ceremony. If Kurama touched her…

"Kurama don't touch her!" Shareko screamed, but a minute too late, Kurama had touched Kizuna. Memories came flowing back to Kurama, memories of Anmari and of Kizuna. Shareko ran to Kurama and tried to get him away from her to stop this flow, but was repelled by a barrier. "Damnit." He said as he got up off the ground where he had been thrown by the barrier. 'Not only will Kurama regain all memories of Anmari she will remember all her memories of Suichi and Yoko. Koenma is going to kill me.' Shareko thought to himself worriedly. "Whoever is doing this has to be close by." He said as he looked around the living room there was no one there they had all long since returned to their rooms to sleep all except Hiei who was just staring at the sight before him. He didn't really care as long as Kurama didn't get hurt.

The glow started to dim and Kurama fell to the ground unconscious. Hiei was about to go to the fox's side but Shareko beat him to it. Shareko shook Kurama gently; Kurama opened his eyes and started to get up.

"Damnit Kurama, I told you not to touch her." Shareko scolded. Kurama looked at Shareko eyes wide and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Kurama said eyes wide and a little disorientated as Shareko helped Kurama to stand up.

"How do I explain this?" Shareko said to himself. "I know, do you know who that girl is?" Shareko said pointing to the couch where Kizuna was still unconscious.

"Of course that's my sister Anmari…" Kurama said slightly confused.

"What else do you know?" Shareko asked.

"Why?" Kurama replied.

"Just tell me!" Shareko said a little agitated; he was tired from work earlier today.

"My mother adopted her when I was 15 and we went to school together for awhile and then she disappeared." Kurama said even more confused and curious as to how exactly he had gotten his memories back. "Wait a minute Koenma said he suppressed my memories?"

"Yeah well, Botan decided to unsuppress them." Shareko said glaring at Kizuna. "And that means Kizuna has her memories of you back as well. Isn't that right, Botan?" Shareko asked as Botan came out from her hiding place behind the couch.

"Yes, I just didn't think it was right that they couldn't remember each other." She said looking down and twiddling her thumbs. Shareko's face went red with rage.

"That wasn't for you to decide, now you've just further complicated the situation!" Shareko said angrily.

"I'm sorry." She said lowering her head even more so her bangs covered the sadness in her eyes.

"Hn, I agree with Botan you should have never suppressed Kurama's memories without his consent." Hiei said as he walked over to the chair Kurama was sitting in and leaned against the arm.

"This is none of your business Hiei!" Shareko yelled as he flopped back onto the chair he was sitting in. "Ugh, why does my job always have to be so complicated." Shareko said exasperated.

While Shareko was voicing his complaints Kurama and Hiei had started a conversation of their own.

'Hiei?' Kurama thought.

'Yes, Kurama.' Hiei replied.

'Do you know Shareko?' Kurama asked.

'Hn, why would you ask me that fox?' Hiei asked.

'He seemed to get even more agitated when you tried to butt in.' Kurama thought giving Hiei a raise of the eyebrow.

'Yes.' Hiei stated.

'What?' Kurama said suddenly confused.

'The answer to your question fox.' Hiei said as he shut his mind to Kurama and gave Shareko a dirty look.

'Inari, why does he have to be so difficult?!' Kurama thought frustrated.

"Sometimes I think Koenma does this to me on purpose," Shareko sighed.

"Heh, Koenma's always been like that." Yusuke said to Shareko as he walked down the stairs. "How's Kizuna?"

"She's fine, just a little weak that's all." Botan said with a smile.

"While we're still on the subject of Kizuna, Botan have you given her the herbs yet?" Shareko questioned. Botan bowed her head shamefully.

"No I haven't." she replied.

"And why not?" Shareko stated impatiently. "Look Botan we can't have her fox spirit awaken again and start ravaging Kurama's house."

"I know but…" Botan replied unsure of herself.

"I know but… what?" Shareko said mimicking her slightly frustrated.

"It could hurt her and make her weak and vulnerable." Botan said stressing her concern.

"We don't have a choice Botan. It's orders from higher up it needs to be done, concerns or no concerns." Shareko said strictly while he cleaned his glasses.

"But I…" Botan started but was interrupted by Kurama.

"I would like to see these herbs before you go sticking them down Kizuna's throat." Kurama said.

"We don't have time for that we need to do this now while she's still unconscious." Shareko said putting his glasses back on. Hiei glared at him suspicious of how anxious Shareko was.

'Kurama, there is more to this than is being let on. Shareko seems too eager.' Hiei thought.

'I noticed. That's why I would like to inspect them first, I smell foul play and Shareko's aura is emitting waves of fear. Shareko knows something we all do not.' Kurama replied.

"Shareko I know they're orders but I want to examine the herbs first before any action is taken. That's the end of the argument." Kurama finished as he looked at Botan. "Botan where are these herbs?"

"They're in my room." She replied as she turned around and led Kurama to her room.

Yusuke looked at Kizuna and then at Shareko "Kurama's just looking out for her that's all." Yusuke said as he got a little more comfortable in the chair he had been sitting in.

"Yeah, I know but, well, I just don't want to get in trouble. Koenma took me in and I can't afford to be thrown out I've got no where to go." Shareko stated.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, when I was 10 I was kicked out of my tribe because my father died and he was the only reason why they kept me there. So naturally when he died, they threw me out. I roamed the forest for days getting by on what I could, but it wasn't enough I was getting weaker by the day I couldn't sustain myself any longer before I knew it I had passed out. When I woke up there in front of me was a small toddler with a Jr. tattoo on his forehead. He said his name was Koenma and asked me if I wanted to work for him. I nodded yes, and I've been working for him ever since. So if I screw up there's a chance he'll throw me out." Shareko finished.

"I seriously doubt that." Yusuke said grinning.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm probably worrying too much." Shareko said with a sigh.

Meanwhile in Botan's room…


	11. Chapter 11: Suspicious Drugs

**Chapter 11: Ayashii Kusuri**

"So where are they?" Kurama questioned as he entered Botan's room. Everything was pink the walls, the carpet, the bed accessories, there were two beds in the room one on the right which was Botan's all decked out in pink and on the left that was Yukina's all her bedding was a crystal blue. Yukina's bed stood out in the room like a red rose in a bush of white ones. Other than that everything was equally done in pink and crystal blue. There were shelves of medicine books on the walls and a dresser, which was white. Kurama had never seen so much pink in his life.

Botan led him over to the dresser where a small vile of liquid sat along with a needle, a pouch of crystalline powder, some Kiyoraka water, and a bowl of what seemed to be dried leaves.

"Botan are all these things for Kizuna?" Kurama asked curiously as he inspected the materials before him cautiously.

Botan nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is."

"All of this just to restrain her fox spirit." Kurama said wide-eyed. 'There is something someone is not telling me about Kizuna's fox spirit. This is enough tranquilizers to put an S-class demon to sleep. Seems a little suspicious to me.' "Botan can you tell me what all this is?"

"Yeah, no problem Kurama." Botan said trying to be cheerful.

"I'll start with the powder. Believe it or not that powder is ground Inori beads mixed with purification salts, then the Kiyoraka water is to strengthen the purification, the dried leaves are aloe vera, lavender, and mint leaves to calm the nerves." Botan explained.

"What's in the vile Botan?" Kurama said thinking of all the ingredients just mentioned. Those particular ingredients were quite dangerous if not used in the proper amounts.

"That's where the problem is I don't know what that is. Shareko wouldn't tell me just said it was a powerful sedative and to use it wisely." Botan said, as she looked at the small vile confused.

"A powerful sedative?" Kurama said in deep thought his hand cupped around his chin.

"Yeah, curious huh. I wonder why Koenma and Shareko are so adamant on sealing her fox spirit?" Botan questioned.

"Well if they're orders from King Yama I can see why Koenma would be anxious." Kurama said with a slight smirk. 'But that's not all it is.' He thought to himself.

"Yeah your right Koenma did say they were orders from higher up." Botan said still looking at the drugs she would eventually have to give poor Kizuna.

"Well we better get this done and over with before Shareko lights something on fire out of frustration." Kurama said starting to mix the ingredients in small amounts minus the sedative.

"But Kurama we still don't know what kind of effect this will have on Kizuna." Botan said worriedly.

"I realize that but you never know the results unless you try it." Kurama said smiling as he added one drop of the sedative to the mixture causing it to turn a lovely fuschia color. Botan looked at the mixture curiously.

"I hope she'll be okay Kurama." Kurama just looked at Botan and smiled as he thought. 'I hope I'm right.' With that he poured the concoction in a cup and he and Botan walked out of her room.

Shareko smiled as they came out of the room. "So I guess we decided the ingredients were satisfactory." Shareko said as Kurama approached the unconscious Kizuna.

"No actually I found them quite suspicious in fact, but what choice do we have if they're orders from above." Kurama replied as he poured the contents of the cup into Kizuna's mouth. Subconsciously she felt the liquid enter her mouth and swallowed, she coughed a little then fell back into peaceful sleep well as peaceful as you can get when you're having a nightmare.

It was the night of the full moon she had totally lost control of herself to the fox spirit, it had totally taken over. She ravaged and fought anyone who came into her path, which were mostly just crows and a few possums. She ran through the forest in search of blood when she smelt the scent of a young boy coming closer, she hid in the bushes and waited to strike her prey. The boy unknowingly fell into her trap; she pounced and went in for the kill as he screamed for his life. Kizuna screamed inside of herself to stop but she had no control over her body, the fox spirit was fully dominant, she struggled for control. Finally, she gained control, but it was already too late, the boy was dead. She threw herself over his lifeless body in tears, and then suddenly she heard someone calling her name in the distance. She got up and ran to a rock on the other side of the forest, she felt so weak and afraid, the grief overcoming her once again she threw herself into her arms and gave into the wailing sobs over what she had just done.

"Kizuna! Kizuna!" she heard as her cousin came through the brush and sat next to her.

"What happened?" Kizuna lifted her head the scent of death surrounded her and Sakana noticed blood on her hands and face, in fact Kizuna was drenched in blood, but it wasn't hers.

"I killed him." Kizuna said almost dead to the world it seemed.

"Killed who?" Sakana asked.

"I killed…"

Kizuna's dream was cut short as she woke in a cold sweat, remembering her nightmare she threw herself into her arms and let sobs rack through her body uncontrollably. Yusuke, who had been told to stay and watch her while everyone left to tend to his or her chores or to sleep, now watched the sobbing frail girl before him. He got up out of his chair and approached Kizuna; he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke said trying to keep the worry out of his voice Kizuna looked up at Yusuke wiping tears from her eyes. She smiled at him

"I'll be fine." She said still a little shaken up by the memory of that night, regaining her composure; she looked around the living room.

"Where is everyone?" she said looking at Yusuke her eyes red from tears.

"Well Kurama and Hiei are in the kitchen and everyone else is in their rooms asleep." Yusuke replied putting his hand on Kizuna's cheek to wipe off a stray tear, he looked into her eyes in a daze.

"Yusuke," Kizuna's voice whispered to him, it brought him out of his daze and he quickly removed the hand that had remained idle on Kizuna's cheek. He quickly turned his attention to the ceiling and stared at it in awkward silence.

"Yusuke…" but before Kizuna could finish her sentence Kurama walked into the living room.

"Kizuna I see you're awake. How do you feel?" Kurama asked as he approached Kizuna kneeling down beside her. She looked at him curiously.

"I feel like my brain's been stuck through a blender now that I think about it." She said holding her forehead.

"Well that's normal for…" he cut his sentence short when he noticed Kizuna's puffy red eyes. "Have you been crying?" he asked her concerned. She looked at Kurama as tears threatened to fall from her eyes once more.

"Hai! Sumimasen." She replied letting the tears fall again. Kurama put her arms around her in comfort and looked at Yusuke.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"She had a nightmare, I'm not sure what it was about though." Yusuke replied.

"Okay, Yusuke can you go in the kitchen and tell Hiei I'll be back in a little bit? I'm going to take Kizuna in my room to talk." Kurama asked politely.

"Sure thing Kurama." With that Yusuke left the room.

Kurama looked at Kizuna as she cried in his arms. 'What could have shaken her up this bad?' he thought t o himself. "Kizuna, Kizuna." Kurama said to her but her crying continued, amongst her sobs Kurama caught a few words, something along the lines of 'Why was I born?' and 'I wish I would die.' At this Kurama's eyes saddened. "Kizuna, why do you want to die?" he said to her hoping she would hear him.

"Because I'm horrible, I did horrible things." she replied.

"Do you want to talk about this somewhere more private?" Kurama asked her, as her sobs became calmer. She looked up at him, her eyes empty with sorrow and simply nodded. Kurama got up and motioned for her to follow. "Come on lets talk about this in my room." he said as they walked up the stairs towards the door, when he opened it the first thing out of his mouth was. "Excuse the mess." Kizuna looked around the only thing that looked out of place were a few articles of clothing on the ground. She smiled a little as he sat down on the bed.

"Kizuna come sit with me." He said to her.


	12. Chapter 12: Painful Memory

**Chapter 12: Tsurai Omoide**

She looked at him her sadness returning her smile grew dim. She knew what this was about; he wanted to know about her dream or to be more exact that horrible memory. She sat down right next to him on the bed. She looked down at the ground and tried to change the subject. "You have a very nice bed." Kizuna said twiddling her thumbs. He saw right through what she was trying to do and decided to play along for a little bit.

"Thank you. The blankets are satin and silk." He said in reply.

"How can you sleep in silk?" Kizuna asked looking up eyes wide. Kurama laughed.

"I know, I know. You'd think I would just slide right out of bed, but actually I've never had a problem." Kurama smiled. "But we didn't come up h ere to talk about my bed did we?" he asked her. Kizuna simply shook her head no.

"Honto ni sumimasen, it's just… well, kind of hard for me nii-san." Kizuna said as she bowed her head back to the floor. Kurama reached his hand under her chin and lifted her head towards his.

"I know it's hard for you. But you might feel a little better if you told someone." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Don't forget I'm here for you imoto." He said giving her a little more encouragement trying to make this easier for her. He noticed she seemed a lot paler than usual but decided to ignore it.

"I guess you're right." Kizuna said as she removed Kurama's hand from her chin and took his hand in her own setting them comfortably on his leg. Kurama just looked at her intently waiting for her to say something, five minutes passed and she looked at him. "My nightmare took place in a forest, my fox spirit had taken over my body and it went in search for blood, as if the crows and possums it killed on the way weren't good enough, the fox smelt a boy coming nearby. The fox knelt in the bushes waiting to strike and as the boy passed the fox did. The fox clawed and bit him, I started to scream at myself to stop but my cries were unheard, I had no control over my body whatsoever. By the time I did gain control it was too late. The boy was dead." She bowed her head once again as she held tighter to Kurama's hand.

Kurama looked at her as he sat there in sorrow.

"But it was just a dream it's not like it actually happened right?" Kurama asked. At this, Kizuna's body began to shake with fear she looked up at him her eyes lifeless as she let go of his hand.

"That's just it Kurama, I… it wasn't a d…dream." With that she threw herself into his arms and began to sob yet again. Sakana's words from earlier resounded in Kurama's mind. 'She killed someone Kurama.' Kurama sat there comforting her till she fell asleep from exhaustion. He stuck her in his bed, covered her up, and before he walked out of the room he looked at her and said.

"It's not your fault because it wasn't you." And with that he shut the door and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, where Hiei and Yusuke sat at the table in silence.

"So, I guess everyone is still asleep, and still no sign of Eyes and Kanone." Kurama stated to no one in particular.

"Nope. Chu, is still at Genkai's dojo." Yusuke said in reply.

"At least it's quiet." Hiei said eating a mikan. Yusuke looked around curiously.

"Where's Kizuna?" Yusuke asked.

"She's quite exhausted; she's in my room sleeping. I noticed she looks a little pale but that might just be a side effect of the medication we gave her earlier." Kurama replied, and then Kurama remembered something he reached into his pocket and got the papers Shareko gave him earlier and passed them to Yusuke.

"That's the info on our new guests and our next mission." Kurama explained as Yusuke read the papers, when he finished he passed them to Hiei in silence then turned his attention towards Kurama.

"So let me get this straight we're going on a rescue mission for some human punk we don'' even know or have any ties to." Yusuke said a little more than agitated.

"Yes, basically." Kurama replied coolly.

"That's bullshit!" Yusuke said furiously.

"Yusuke, keep it down people are sleeping." Kurama said trying to calm Yusuke down before he woke everyone in the whole house.

"I know you're mad but don't you think it very odd that a human has captured a human and put him into a fortress guarded by some pretty powerful and intelligent demons?" Kurama questioned, he then turned to Hiei who hadn't said a word in quite some time now and what Kurama saw when he turned to Hiei was uncommon to say the least. Hiei was still reading the papers his eyes showing signs of fear. "I guess you saw the list of demons guarding the boy." Kurama said to Hiei who still just stared at the list.

The list was as follows:

Akio Himemiya Ningen

Kanae Himemiya Ningen

Anthy Himemiya Flower Ainoko

Miki Kaoru Sound Specialist

Kosuke Asazuki Sniper Specialist

Tsukiyomi Otohime Vampiress

Juromaru Narasu Vampire

Hiten Thunder Shinobi

Akatsuki Jisatsu Wind Shinobi

Nekaro Netsuretsu Earth Wolf Demon

Raita Wakasu Fire Wolf Demon

Iruka Kiba Earth Shinobi/ Water Akurei

Akari Hantei Heavenly Apparition

Yami Hantei Underworld Apparition

Bui Axe Master

That last name in particular bothered Hiei to no end, at the Dark Tournament Hiei had incinerated Bui with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame or so he thought. When he noticed that both Kurama and Yusuke were looking at him he slammed the papers down with a "Hn." And walked out of the room, upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. "Damn!" he said to himself as he sat down on the window seat.

"What's eating him?" Yusuke asked stupidly.

"It's nothing." Kurama said dismissively.

"Come on Kurama, tell me." Yusuke said poking and prodding Kurama trying top get him to tell.

"No Yusuke." Kurama said sternly.

"Oh, come on Kurama, I know you know." Yusuke pestered.

"Just because I know doesn't mean I'm simply going to tell you." Kurama said slightly agitated.

"Plus the reason is obvious it's right at the bottom of that list." Kurama said passing Yusuke the papers Hiei had just slammed down moments ago. "Maybe next time you should read things more thoroughly. Really Yusuke do you always have to be so anxious?" Kurama said with a sigh. As Yusuke scanned the list it clicked when he hit the bottom name. A look of surprise immediately fell upon Yusuke's face. Kurama just smirked playfully. 'Now he gets it.' Kurama thought to himself as Yusuke began to talk.

"Bui? But I thought that… I mean I was there… you were there… we saw him… I mean he's…What?!" Yusuke said confused.

"Let me put this simply for you." Kurama explained. "I don't get it either but there's a good chance it's not the same Bui, but that's not a big deal right now. More importantly that's not our problem. What are we supposed to do with Sakana and Kizuna while we're on this mission? We can't leave them here." Kurama questioned. By now Sakana had awoken and was standing in the kitchen door jam listening and decided to interrupt.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that problem because I'm coming with you and wherever I go Kizuna goes." Sakana said sitting down next to Yusuke.

"But there's still a problem Kizuna might not be healthy nor properly trained by the time we must leave in two days." Kurama said concerned for his imoto.

"She'll be fine you over worry, this will be good for her." Sakana said smirking.

"Have you even seen what we're up against?" Kurama said taking the papers from Yusuke and passing them to Sakana. She read them intently then when she finished she put them down and smiled.

"This is going to be fun, Kizuna is going to enjoy this it's been awhile since we've had a good fight." Sakana said as she got up from the table and left to go back upstairs.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other for a moment in silence. "You know once Sakana tells Kizuna about this there'll be no stopping her from going at least that's how it seems, but I haven't known her for very long." Yusuke stated leaning back in his chair slightly.

"That's exactly what's going to happen. I just hope she can handle this." Kurama replied.

"So who's all going with us?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know? Koenma didn't leave a list like he usually does, but I'll ask Shareko if he knows when he wakes up." Kurama replied.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yusuke said smiling.

Meanwhile in the forest…


	13. Chapter 13: The Guests

**Chapter 13: Ano Kyaku**

(the parts in parentheses are optional to read they are room descriptions but I highly recommend you read them they are kind of important but it is the readers choice.)

"Kanone, how much longer until we get there?" Eyes asked.

"Jus' a lil' longer Eyes." Kanone said in reply.

"This is ridiculous. Who in their right mind would want to live this far out from civilization?" Eyes asked curiously.

"People who want peace I reckon." Kanone said as he trampled on some forest thicket.

"Peace, hmph." Eyes sighed under his breath.

"Is that the house up ahead?" Kanone said pointing to an extravagant cream colored house with ivy covering most of it.

"Well, I don't see any other houses around so I would assume that that one would be it." Eyes said sarcastically rolling his eyes at Kanone's blatant stupidity.

"I hope they have takoyaki." Kanone said with a smile.

"I don't care what kind of food they have as long as I can finally relax for awhile." Eyes said with a sigh as they approached the front of the house.

"I'll knock." Kanone said stepping in front of Eyes reaching for the big brass knocker on the outside of the door. They stood on the porch for about 2 minutes before someone answered the door. A slender boy with long red hair, and green eyes, answered with a warm smile.

"Come in," he said politely.

"You must be the famous Yoko Kurama." Eyes said as he entered the house into the living room followed by Kanone. Kurama just kind of ignored that comment he didn't like to dwell on his past.

"You're the two specialists right?" Kurama asked already knowing full well that's who they were he just wanted to make small talk.

"I don' know where ya expectin' any one else?" Kanone said cheerfully.

Kurama was about to say something but Eyes interrupted. "Yes, we're the two specialists. I'm Eyes Rutherford and this is Kanone Hilbert." He said politely. Eyes had a feeling Kurama and him were going to get along very well.

"I would introduce you to everyone but they are mostly all sleeping." Kurama stated.

"Tha's fine introductions aren' very important." Kanone said.

"Besides we've already read up on everybody's files and information." Eyes said calmly.

"Would you like me to show you to your room, I hope you don't mind sharing one it appears that's how Koenma assigned you." Kurama said apologetically. When he had read the papers earlier there was an extra one with room assignments and there on it where a list some of the people he didn't even know. This is what it looked like:

(Note: The squares in between the rooms mean those rooms share a bathroom.)

The only names that looked familiar were Shareko, Eyes, Kanone, Miki, and Shin. But, that was beside the point.

"We don' mind sharin' a room, do we Rutherford?" Kanone asked smiling jolting Kurama out of his thoughts.

"No, it's not a problem." Eyes replied.

"It's right this way." Kurama said directing them to the door in the living room, which led to a hallway which had never been seen before now. Kurama fished the small silver key out of his pants pocket and put it in the lock, twisted it, and then opened the door revealing a very spacious hallway with six rooms. It was indeed very spacious there were at least five feet between each one of the doors, and Kurama could just imagine how big the rooms were.

(It was then that he noticed that one of the doors was already open, the second door on the right. Kurama peered inside and saw a sleeping Shareko draped over the bed. The room was quite nice even though it was a little small. The carpet was black with red flecks in it and the walls were a midnight blue with silver flames lining the bottom. There were two beds in the room one on each side, Both the beds were twin sized and had flaming covers, Shareko's were dark blue with black flames and the other person's bed was black with red flames. There was a dresser in between the two beds, upon the dresser there was a small TV and a Nintendo® Gamecube™, above the dresser was a window. Then over by Shareko's bed sat the door to the bathroom that he shared with the other room, next to the door there was an untidy bookcase full of manga's and games and sitting atop it was a Gameboy™ and a laptop. There was a desk at both sides of the room the one on Shareko's side was littered with half finished drawings and above it was a pin up board with pictures and such upon it. The other desk had nothing on it. Shareko had been here less than two hours and he had already found his room and made himself right at home. Kurama turned off the light which Shareko had carelessly left on and shut the door behind him.)

When Kurama turned around Eyes was looking at him curiously. "Weren't you going to show us to our room?" Eyes questioned Kurama raising one of his silvery white eyebrows…

"Well yes…" Kurama started but was cut off by Kanone who was pointing to an open door, the last door on the left to be exact.

"They'll be no need for that 'cause I found it myself." Kanone said beaming with pride. Kurama and Eyes walked together towards the door Kanone was pointing to and glanced inside. Kurama's eyes were as big as saucers. 'And I thought I had the master bedroom.' He thought to himself. Kurama looked at the room as Eyes and Kanone did the same though they seemed a little less surprised than Kurama, and Kurama was sure Eyes, being the famous pianist he was, was used to rooms like this, maybe rooms even bigger. 'It must be nice.' He thought although Kurama didn't have much musical talents he did play random instruments every now and then but he wouldn't say he was good at it.

(The walls of the room were and ivory color and the floor was mahogany hardwood. As you opened the door there on the right was a walk-in closet and both sides were full of clothes, then, as you walked into the room there on the floor was a Persian rug and against the wall a bookcase full of novels, and piano music. A little to the right of the bookcase was a door leading into a huge bathroom, but that was to be expected because the bathroom was to be shared with the other room, which was at the moment not occupied, but Kurama had a feeling it would be soon. To the left of the bookcase there were two twin four poster beds about three feet apart. In between the beds was a black ebony nightstand with silver handles, directly on the night stand was an expensive Chinese lamp with crystals on the shade, above the nightstand was a small window that spanned from about one bed post to the other one. The window had cream colored silk curtains and ebony black silk ties. The bed on the right had a white velvet comforter embroidered with golden music notes around the edges; the pillow was the same colors but silk. As for the bed on the left it was much plainer. The pillow was simple white cotton and the blanket was a pastel blue with light gray flecks. Directly across from the beds in the corner of the room there was a Baby Grand piano and there was a picture on each side of the piano on the wall. The picture on the left was a picture of cherry blossom trees in the spring, and the one on the right was a picture of autumn leaves falling from the trees. To the left of the spring picture was a sliding glass door that led outside to the training area. Hanging from the ceiling was a huge chandelier made of stained glass and had hanging crystals on the edges of it.)

The room was quite huge indeed. Kurama finished overlooking the room and then turned to the Eyes who was seated on the piano bench.

"Well now that we've found your room would you like something to eat?" Kurama asked.

"I'll pass thank you." Eyes said overlooking the piano.

"Rutherford you're so dull. I'll have some takoyaki." Kanone said sitting up from lounging on his bed. Kurama and Kanone walked out of the room, Kanone closing the door behind him, and then they were off to the kitchen, where they found Yusuke and Sakana sitting and eating odango.

Kurama looked over at the clock as they entered the room. It was only 10:00 a.m. He looked at Yusuke and Sakana curiously.

"Isn't it a little early for something so sweet." Kurama asked getting a pan out of cupboard.

"No not really." Sakana replied passively.

"Hey, Kanone." Sakana said as she finished her odango and threw the stick in the garbage.

"Hey, Sakana. Long time no see. Last time I saw you was when you were in Koenma's office." Kanone smiled as he sat down at the table, while Kurama started to make takoyaki.

"Yeah, well, if you'll excuse me I have a lazy cousin I have to go wake up." Sakana said as he left the room. Yusuke watched as Sakana left and then turned his attention on Kanone.

"So you're Kanone the Blade Specialist, huh." Yusuke said.

"Yep and you're the infamous Yusuke Urameshi." Kanone said slightly sarcastic putting way too much emphasis on the infamous part of that sentence. As stupid as Yusuke was he didn't catch it or he was just ignoring it.

Kurama just listened as they began to talk to each other.

"Yeah, so you were sent here to train Kizuna." Yusuke replied. "Oh, we're no' jus' here to train her we're here to help you on your la'est mission." Kanone said simply.

"So you and Rutherford are coming." Kurama said still frying up the octopus meat.

"Well, of cours' you don' expec' the four of you to take on twelve demons yourselves do ya'?" Kanone replied with a smile.

"The four of us?" Yusuke said confused. "He means you, Kuwabara, Hiei, and me." Kurama said rolling the dumplings up.

"What about Jin, and Sakana and Kizuna are coming whether we like it or not, so that makes seven of us plus Eyes and Kanone makes nine." Yusuke said aloud.

"Let's not worry about it too much." Kurama said as he stuck a plate of takoyaki in front of Kanone and then went to go wash the pan he had dirtied.

"Well, I'm going to go relax in my room." Yusuke said stretching, before he got out of his chair and headed upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the house…


End file.
